


Finding Emo

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, mentioned logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: It’s Virgil’s last week of summer vacation, and since the university already went back to school, he is spending his day at the busy student union. Of course, being 16 means he looks enough like he could be a college student. He gets accosted by a couple of people.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Labeled [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 50
Kudos: 291





	Finding Emo

“Stupid college kids,” Virgil mumbled to himself as he slunk into his little hideaway on the top floor of the student union. He’d spent a good chunk of his summer on the university campus while Logan had taught, and he’d gotten used to it being mostly empty and quiet. However, now it was the first day of the fall semester for the university and the campus was anything but empty and quiet. At least this floor had fewer people since it was just a study area and there wasn’t exactly much to study yet, but there were still more people than he was used to. Luckily, no one had taken his spot in the corner looking out the window.

He unwrapped the sandwich he’d had to face the horde on the first floor to get and took a bite while looking out at the ant sized looking people dashing to and fro outside. He felt unreasonably sullen about all of the people here today. It was his campus; how dare they.

He’d just taken a drink of his root beer when someone was suddenly standing right next to him. “Virgil?” a voice asked.

He squeaked, barely managing to not spit his drink all over himself. Instead, he forced himself to swallow, almost gagging on the soda. “Where the fuck did you come from?!”

“Sorry, you startle easily,” the guy said sounding amused. “Hi.”

“Hi Roman,” Virgil said. “What are you doing here?”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “I actually go to this school, remember?”

“I meant here, here, like on this floor,” Virgil said.

“Ah, well, I wanted to pick up my textbooks, but it seems like half of the student body had the same idea at the same time. So, I’m going to wait for a bit and see if it calms down soon.”

“Cool,” Virgil said. “You can sit with me here if you want.”

“Oh!” Roman said, seeming surprised. “Sure.” Virgil scooted over a bit and patted the seat. Roman looked at it dubiously. “Is that actually a seat or just a big window ledge?” he asked. “How did you even get on that?”

Virgil shrugged. “I saw a place I wanted to sit, and I sat.”

“Okay, well, I have bones, so I'm going to pull up a chair.”

“Whatever,” said Virgil, hiding a smile. Roman looked around for a chair and found one at a table a few feet away. He pulled it up, so it was facing Virgil and sitting kind of awkwardly out in the middle of everything.

“So, what are you doing here?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of the chair. “Shouldn't you be at school?”

I have one more week of summer vacation,” Virgil answered.

“Lucky you,” Roman said. “So, I assume you're here with Logan then.”

“Mmm, he has to teach 3 hours on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and Patton’s working at the doctor's office all day. I could stay at the house but it's boring. Plus, there's an endless supply of good food here even if it's a little bit harder to access with all of you college students around.”

“Ah, yes, how dare we exist in this place where we pay to go to school?”

“You're infringing on my rights!”

Roman chuckled and relaxed back into his chair. “I'll trade you two Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookie for half of your Sun Chips.”

“Well, I'm not going to say no to a stupid deal on your part,” Virgil replied. He popped open the bag of chips and offered it to him. He took one and then slid a baggie full of chocolate chip cookies out of his bag.

“I’m not stupid enough to try to get lunch in the student union on the first week of class after I almost starved last year.”

“Yet, you tried to get your books on the first day of class.”

“I thought I was beating the crowd!”

“It’s lunch time, idiot.” Roman stuck out his tongue but still handed him the two cookies. Virgil happily took them and set them on his napkin for after his sandwich. “So, what classes are you taking this semester,” Virgil asked.

They spent the next few minutes talking about their plans for the year and what they'd done over the summer. Virgil finished his sandwich and the cookies after a few minutes, and they continued to split the chips until they were gone.

Virgil was gnawing idly at his straw, having finished his drink a few minutes before when some girl in a bright green T-shirt with the university's logo on it stepped over to them.

“Hi,” she said to Virgil. “We’re showing Finding Nemo tomorrow night on the quad as a first week activity. You should come! Here's a flyer,” she shoved a small colorful piece of paper at him and he took it. She awkwardly stepped around Roman and moved on to the next table to hand all three of the people sitting there slips of paper.

“I… don’t even go here,” Virgil said at her back, but still looked down at the flyer. “Sounds cool,” he said before shoving it at Roman. “Too bad I’m not a student.”

“You’d want to see finding Nemo?” Roman asked.

“Yeah, I mean, it sounds cool.”

“Really?” Roman asked.

Virgil shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know… it just didn’t seem like your aesthetic. You’re more of a Finding Emo than a Finding Nemo.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Everyone likes Finding Nemo, dude,” he said. “There’s a reason it’s the only non-educational movie they ever showed during Middle School.”

“Ah,” Roman replied. “Would you want to go to this?” He fluttered the poster at him.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just for people who attend the college.”

“Nah, it’s open to the public,” Roman said. “You just have to swipe your ID for the free popcorn.” He hesitated. “If you went, I’d be willing to share the popcorn with you.”

Virgil blinked. “Don’t you want to, like, go with your college friends?” he asked.

He looked a little twitchy suddenly. “Ah, yes, well, none of them really wanted to go see Finding Nemo.”

“Oh,” Virgil replied. “Then, sure. I mean, I’ll have to ask Logan and Patton, but I’d want to. You have to swear not to abandon me in a giant group of college kids though.”

“On my honor,” Roman said, hand dramatically over his heart like a whole idiot, but then he let it fall and leaned back in his seat again. “You really like Finding Nemo?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

He bounced a bit in his seat, just barely. “Have you seen Finding Dory?”

“Nah, I only ever really watched movies at school until Lo and Pat, but I’m sure it’s on Patton’s list of things I have to watch. That list is like 5 miles long, though, so I’m not sure when we’ll get to it.”

“Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m giving you my number so you can give me live updates when you finally watch it. Besides, you’ll need it if we’re going to meet for the movie.” That was fair. Virgil handed the phone over to him. “Who’s your favorite character?” Roman asked as he typed his contact information in. “Other than Marlin, Dory, and Nemo. I personally like Gill a lot, but I also like Nigel! Oh, and the sharks.”

“Fish are friends,” Virgil replied.

Roman full on beamed at him as he handed back Virgil’s phone. There was no escaping the thorough deconstruction of the movie’s plot after that, not that Virgil minded. Logan taught until 3 anyway.


End file.
